Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 2
In Kevin's Skype Big Brother, human players are eligible to pick an ally. Allies will never nominate or vote against their allied human player unless forced to do so. In this season, Antoin chose Lana Del Rey as his ally, Ceyda chose Meghan Camarena as her ally and Kevin chose Taylor Swift as his ally. However in this season, a small twist was added and one computer player was set to be an ally with another. This player is Joey Graceffa, who is allied with Meghan Camarena, who is also allied with Ceyda, giving her an advantage of having two allies at once. However despite having two allies, Meghan still finishes 4th. The second season of Kevin's Skype Big Brother also marks the debut of the Power of Veto system. The Power of Veto system chooses up to six random people to compete, including the two nominees and the head of household to compete for the power of veto. Voting History Voting History of Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 2. Additional Notes and Summaries below. Contestants: Antoin Fontaine is one of the three human players to be featured in Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 2. He was a two-time human player, playing in the first season of Kevin's Skype Big Brother and finishing 2nd. In the second season, he is known for being nominated five times in total, making him the most-nominated houseguest in the house. He sacrificed himself for his ally, Lana Del Rey, in the final three. He finished 3rd. Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter, simply known as Beyoncé, is an American singer, songwriter and actress. She is the third black houseguest to ever enter the house, and the only one in the second season. She is known for being the most voted to be evicted houseguest of the season, tied with Ellie Goulding, both with a total of 9 votes against them. She finished 7th. Ceyda Uzun is one of the three human players to be featured in Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 2. She was only nominated once throughout the game and at the same time winning a total of three Head of Households, and is responsible for the eviction of fellow houseguests Taylor Swift, Meghan Camarena and Antoin Fontaine. She is the winner of the season with a 4-3 vote against fellow finalist Lana Del Rey. Christina María Aguilera is an American singer-songwriter, record producer and actress. She gained recognition very early in the game when she was caught sneaking out from her bedroom to the kitchen every night, eating more than half of the stored food. Most houseguests were displeased by her behavior, and Season 2's first Head of Household Joey Graceffa nominated her against Ke$ha. She was evicted by a 8-4 vote. She finished 15th. Demetria Devonne "Demi" Lovato is an American singer-songwriter, musician and actress. She was one of the two houseguest in the Second Season of Kevin's Skype Big Brother to be evicted after being nominated only once. She was evicted by a close vote of 3-2 against fellow housemate Kevin Bryan. She finished 8th. Elena Jane "Ellie" Goulding is an English singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist. She is one of the three non-human houseguests to compete in more than two seasons of Kevin's Skype Big Brother, along with Lana Del Rey and Justin Bieber. She finished 3rd in the first season, but was unfortunately less successful in the second. She finished 10th. Harry Edward Styles is from the village of Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England. He is a part of British boyband One Direction. He was added to the game as a twist for houseguest Taylor Swift, who broke up with him not so long ago. Ironically, he was nominated by Taylor the second week she's in, and was voted out by a 7-5 votes by the houseguests. He finished 14th. Joseph Michael Graceffa (AKA Joey Graceffa) is a 22 year old vlogger, gamer, parody maker, singer, and model. He gained recognition when he won the season's first Head of Household. He was also the only non-human houseguest to be allied, being allied with fellow houseguest Meghan Camarena. However, he was evicted the week after he won his second Head of Household after being nominated by Taylor Swift. He finished 11th. Justin Drew Bieber '''is a Canadian pop musician, actor, and singer-songwriter. He is one of the three non-human houseguests to compete in more than two seasons of Kevin's Skype Big Brother, along with Lana Del Rey and Ellie Goulding. Unfortunately, his second attempt on the game was even less successful compared to his first attempt, finishing 12th. '''Kesha Rose Sebert, known by her stage name Kesha stylized as Ke$ha, is an American singer-songwriter and rapper. She was hated mostly because she litters beer bottles all over the house, leaving glitter stains in everyone's undies and was caught doing inappropriate actions such as humping furnitures in living room. She was the first to be eliminated in Finals, finishing 13th. Kevin Bryan is one of the three human players to be featured in Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 2. He was the winner of Season 1, but was less successful in the second season. Kevin won no Head of Household competitions throughout the game, and was much more laid back compared to his strategic and sly gameplay in Season 1. He finished 5th. Elizabeth Woolridge Grant, known by her stage name Lana Del Rey, is an American singer-songwriter. She is one of the three non-human houseguests to compete in more than two seasons of Kevin's Skype Big Brother, along with Ellie Goulding and Justin Bieber. She did splendind compared to the first season, where she was evicted first from the house. In the second season, Lana has won a total of three Head of Households and was only nominated once. She finished the season as a runner up to winner Ceyda Uzun. Meghan Camarena is a well known youtuber under the username Strawburry17. Meghan has won a total of two Head of Households and was only nominated once, which unfortunately leads to her eviction. She was given advantages of having more than one ally, and was the only one in the game. She is allied with Joey Graceffa and Ceyda Uzun. Meghan was responsible for the eviction of Ellie Goulding and Beyonce Knowles. She finished 4th. Selena Marie Gomez '''is an American singer and actress. She was brought to the game as a twist for human player Ceyda Uzun. Selena was known for her sly ways of nominating as a one-time Head of Household, putting up two loved characters in the game at once, Joey Graceffa and Taylor Swift. This has also resulted in her eviction two weeks later. She finished 9th, and was the first member of jury. '''Taylor Alison Swift is an American singer-songwriter. She was recognized for being the ally of Season 1's winner, Kevin Bryan. Taylor has won only one Head of Household throughout the game, and was responsible for the eviction of Harry Styles, who was added as a twist to her. She was also a main target of Selena Gomez. She finished 6th. Pre-Finals Note: Joey Graceffa, the first Head of Household, decided to nominate Ke$ha and Christina Aguilera. There is no PoV. Christina was evicted by a 8 - 4 vote. Taylor Swift, the second Head of Household, decided to nominate Antoin and Harry Styles. There is no PoV. Harry was evicted by a 7 - 5 vote. Power of Veto & Summaries: Week 3 - Lana Del Rey, the third Head of Household (first since Pre-Finals), decided to nominate Selena Gomez and Ellie Goulding. Selena then won the PoV and took herself off the block. Ke$ha became the replacement nominee. Week 4 - Joey Graceffa became the fourth Head of Household and immediately nominated Justin Bieber and Lana Del Rey. However, Lana won the Power of Veto and took herself off the block. Joey decided to put Selena as the replacement nominee. Week 5 - Selena Gomez, the fifth official Head of Household, decided to nominate Joey Graceffa and Taylor Swift. Beyonce won the Power of Veto and decided NOT to use it. Week 6 - Meghan Camarena won and became the sixth Head of Household, nominating Beyonce Knowles and Ellie Goulding. Demi won the Power of Veto, but decided to respect the Head of Household and NOT using it. Week 7 - Lana Del Rey once again rises and became the seventh Head of Household. She decided to nominate Beyonce and Meghan Camarena. However, Meghan won the Power of Veto and used it on herself, forcing Lana to pick a replacement nominee. She chose Selena. Week 8 - Antoin Fontaine, for the first time, won and became the eight Head of Household. He immediately nominates Beyonce Knowles and Demi Lovato. Beyonce, however, won the Power of Veto, and Antoin had to choose a replacement nominee. Kevin offered himself to be put up, knowing he'll have the votes. After a small debate, Antoin agreed to put Kevin up as the replacement nominee. Week 9 - Meghan Camarena rises as the ninth Head of Household, marking her second overall. She decided to put up Antoin and Lana Del Rey. However, Lana won the Power of Veto and took herself off the block, forcing Meghan to pick a replacement nominee. She decided to put up Beyonce. Week 10 - Ceyda became the tenth Head of Household, and immediately chose to nominate Antoin Fontaine and Taylor Swift. Antoin won the Power of Veto, but surprisingly decides NOT to use it, keeping himself on the block. Week 11 - For the third time, Lana Del Rey rises as the Head of Household. She decided to nominate Ceyda Uzun and Kevin Bryan. Kevin, feeling the game is pointless as his ally, Taylor, was evicted, asked Antoin to evict him, resulting in his eviction. Week 12 - Ceyda Uzun became the twelfth Head of Household. With very limited options, she decided to put up Antoin and Lana Del Rey. Lana, however, won the Power of Veto and took herself off the block, forcing her to put Meghan Camarena as the replacement nominee. Week 13 - Ceyda Uzun won the competition again and became the thirteenth and final Head of Household, giving her the most power in the house. Antoin Fontaine and Lana Del Rey became instant nominees for eviction. Ceyda decided to vote to evict Antoin after he offered to with the intention of keeping Lana safe, ultimately leading to his eviction. Jury Votings Selena Gomez: Ceyda Demi Lovato: Ceyda Beyonce Knowles: Lana Taylor Swift: Lana Kevin Bryan: Ceyda Meghan Camarena: Ceyda Antoin Fontaine: Lana Ceyda Uzun: 4 votes to win. Lana Del Rey: 3 votes to win.